Puppet
by Adventuresomely
Summary: For a friend. Sexual implications; slight molestation implications. Illumi makes Gon one of his needlemen to attack Killua.


He knew from the start.

"Killua… I don't want to be with you ever again."

The words that spouted from Gon's lips weren't words his friend would use even in the worst of cases. He knew Gon better than that, even now that they'd been apart for several months. No, Killua's worst nightmare had come to play. He really might have considered it the worst punishment he'd ever endured from his family and then some.

When Gon had returned for him – months after they'd originally split apart - Killua hadn't been the first to greet his usually energetic friend. It was only after the fact that he had been told that Gon had arrived at all. At that point, it was already far too late.

There was no light in Gon's eyes anymore and the words he spoke didn't sound anything remotely like him. Illumi had pinned Gon, making him a puppet to be controlled at a whim. The sneaky bastard had wanted to get rid of Gon so Killua would choose a life of assassination once and for all, but first he intended to break every last remaining bit of Killua's resolve.

Killua could confirm what'd happened when Gon struck out at him, punching him hard in the gut. Killua didn't move an inch and didn't defend, spitting up blood as a result of the blow. Even if he knew it was Illumi, he couldn't bring himself to fight back or block the attacks. Not when it was _Gon_.

"Killua… You really are weak, aren't you?" Gon sneered, hitting Killua again. Killua doubled over, only to be sent to the ground by a sharp hit to the back by Gon's elbow. He didn't dare move or look up into Gon's cold eyes – the eyes that were now devoid of warmth.

"I don't need you anymore… Maybe you used to be stronger than me, but now I'm better than you. I don't want to be friends with _someone like you_."

It was a lie and he knew it. Illumi was the one saying these things, not Gon. Even if it was Gon's voice, he knew better. …He knew better, yet he still trembled, holding back the tears that threatened to make their presence known. After everything he'd done for Gon…

All the adventures they'd gone on…

All of the effort he'd put forth into caring for his dearest, most important friend…

It was unbearable.

"Killua… You're a worthless friend… **_I hate you_**."

That felt even worse than the kick to the side he gained after the fact. He spat up more blood, curling into a ball with his knees pressed to his stomach. He felt like he was going to break – and not even from the physical attacks. This sort of abuse was too much for him; it really and truly _hurt_.

…And just like that, it ended in favor of something even worse.

Gon's eyes became half-lidded, the most devious smile curling at his lips. "Kill-u-a…~" He chirped, padding towards the fallen boy with small, subtle steps.

The tone Gon used was enough to send Killua's heart leaping into his throat. It had to be a trap, he thought. Illumi had to know then – how he felt about—

Deep blue eyes went wide as Gon stooped next to him, two fingers sliding under his shirt to trace along the warm, pale skin beneath.

"You always wanted it, didn't you?"

Further his hand went under Killua's shirt, sensually tracing the skin with gentle strokes. Killua couldn't bring his body to move, frozen in place.

_'It's not Gon'_, Killua reminded himself as he bit his lower lip. _'It's Illumi. It's a trick… it's a trap…'_

"I always knew, Killua…" Gon frowned, seeming for the briefest of moments to sound more like himself – if only slightly.

**"You don't deserve me." **And blood spilled from Killua's side as Gon ripped into him with his fingernails, making him cry out in pain.

That was the last straw before Killua was broken entirely. The twisted nature of this whole torture and being rejected by Gon – whom wasn't even himself right now – was too much to endure. Once the tears started to stream down his cheeks, they didn't stop. The ugly sobs that escaped his throat were absolutely pathetic and Gon – no, Illumi – made sure Killua knew that.

"This is why you're weak, Killua… I could've loved you if you weren't…" He sounded utterly disgusted as he drew his bloodied hand away from Killua's side, wiping the sticky liquid on his shorts.

He then leaned in close to Killua's ear, to the point where his breath tickled against his skin. "And I could've given you so much pleasure…"

'Gon' pulled away, seemingly satisfied with his conquest. He spat on Killua's battered body and finally turned away from him, beginning to walk away from the broken boy. It was over, so far as 'Gon' could see.

He was wrong.

"…Shut up."

It was such a soft whisper – the whisper of a candle whose flame was on the verge of being blown out, yet stubbornly clung to existence. Killua uncurled his body, wincing in pain as he did so. Blood was still pouring from his side.

"Shut up… _Illumi_."

'Gon' turned, almost looking surprised as Killua pushed himself up to his feet, one hand pressed to his side.

"Gon is… My most precious friend…" There was something decidedly dark about Killua's eyes as he faced 'Gon'. Anger. It was an unfamiliar, cold, relentless anger. Illumi had gone too far.

"I won't let you… Ruin my life again!"

A puppet couldn't match his speed. A needle – a needle had to be embedded in the back of Gon's head. Killua was too fast for 'Gon' to catch him. Like a bolt of lightning, he was behind Gon before he knew it. Two claws struck out and dug into the back of Gon's head, making blood spurt all over already bloodied clothing.

Gon collapsed and in Killua's hand was one of Illumi's pins. With disgust, he threw it aside and as far as he could, picking Gon up in his arms just as gently as he ever would.

"_I'm not the same scared boy I was when you had control over me before… I won't break my promise and betray my friends…"_


End file.
